


An Oath to Uphold

by somsujeong



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsujeong/pseuds/somsujeong
Summary: 하이드라에 끌려간 스티븐. 2014년 시점.





	An Oath to Uphold

_“자네의 실력을 보고 놀랐네. …… 함께하지 않겠는가?”_

_“Never. 제가 있을 곳은 이 병원의 수술실이지 무슨 잘나신 영감님의 개인 연구소가 아닙니다. 대신 쾌유를 빌어 드리죠.”_

12시간짜리 대수술을 마치고 퇴근하는 길이었다. 환자의 생존 확률이 너무나도 낮았기에 다들 꺼려하는 수술이었지만 ‘닥터 스트레인지’는 절망 속에서 가능성을 보았다. 뇌종양을 제거하고 나서 진이 쭉 빠졌지만 수술은 대성공이었고, 새벽 두 시까지 이어졌던 작업을 마지막으로 스티븐의 일정도 끝이 났었다. 누적된 피로는 평소보다 그의 감각을 둔하게 했지만, 주차장에 차를 세우고 내리자마자 싸늘하게 전신을 휘감는 불길함은 선명했다. 스티븐은 피곤에 절은 발걸음으로 걸어가며 주변을 두리번거렸다.

탁, 방심한 사이에 목에 침 같은 것이 날아와 박혔다. 스티븐은 급히 그것을 빼냈지만, 몇 초 지나지 않아 다리에서 힘이 풀려 저도 모르게 주차장 바닥에 주저앉았다. 눈 앞이 핑 돌았다. 사고가 느려지는 것만 같았다.

“무슨—”

검은 물체, 아니 인영이 눈 앞을 가렸다. 누구인지 얼굴을 확인하기도 전에 그가 스티븐의 머리를 가격하면서 세상이 완전히 어두워젔다.

깜박. 스티븐이 눈을 뜬 곳은 딱 봐도 '감옥' 그 자체라고 할 수 있는 방이었다. 안에는 자신이 누워 있던 딱딱한 침대와 한쪽 끝에 자리한 책상과 두 개의 의자를 제외하고는 아무것도 없었다. 스티븐은 지끈거리는 머리를 붙잡고 천천히 일어나면서 탈출구를 찾으려 했다. 그가 비틀대며 일어선 순간 한쪽 벽이 투명하게 변하며 세 명의 남자를 들여보냈다. 스티븐은 당장이라도 그 틈을 타서 탈출하고 싶었으나 자신의 무력함을 깨닫고 가운데 남자가 손짓하는 대로 의자에 앉았다.

“당신들은 누구지?”

“아, 전 로렌츠라고 합니다. 허나 ‘우리’는 하이드라입니다. 더 나은 세상을 만들기 위한 조직이라고 해 두죠.”

“잠깐.” 스티븐이 로렌츠의 말을 가로채었다. “하이드라라면, 작년에 캡틴 아메리카가 까발린 조직 아닌가? 몇십만 명을 죽이려고 했던 조직이 무슨 더 나은 세상 타령이야.”

“저희가 바라는 건 인휴먼 하이브의 도래와 그가 인류를 구원하는 겁니다. 이 작업이 얼마나 신성한지는 제가 잘 설명해 드릴 수 있으나, 지금은 시간이 그리 많지 못하군요. 허나 저희의 목적을 달성하기 위해서는 우선, 조직원들이 필요하죠.”

로렌츠가 몸을 앞으로 기울이며 스티븐과 눈을 마주쳤다. 아무것도 모르는 사람이 보면 열정 넘치는 신입사원이라고 착각할 만한 몸짓이었지만 스티븐에게는 먹이를 앞에 둔 여유로운 맹수처럼 보였다. 원초적인 두려움을 불러일으키는 눈빛이 스티븐을 응시했지만 그는 굴하지 않고 되려 그를 노려보았다.

“지금 내가 여기 잡혀 있다고 당신의 말을 들을 것 같아?”

“이 사람을 기억하십니까?”

답변 대신 로렌츠가 스티븐의 앞으로 사진을 한 장 밀었다. 몇 년 전 스티븐이 수술한 갑부의 얼굴이었다. 그의 의사 생활 중 자신의 연구소로 스카웃하려 했던 유일한 사람이었기에 스티븐은 그를 선명히 기억하고 있었다. 허나 지금 로렌츠가 그의 사진을 가지고 있다는 것은—

“한때 저희의 아시아 지역 지부장이셨죠. 당신이 아니었다면 그때 돌아가셨겠지만, 지금도 건강히 하이드라에서 활동하고 계십니다. 최근에는 신형 무기 테스트에도 참여하셨고.”

_맙소사_. 스티븐의 온몸이 굳었다. 자신이 살인자를 치료했다고? 한 사람의 생명을 구원함으로써 다른 수많은 사람들을 죽음으로 몰고 갔다는 건가. 말도 안 돼…….

“당신은 몰랐겠지만 지부장님의 제안을 거절한 이후 당신은 프로젝트 인사이트에 올라 있었습니다. 해당 프로젝트가 실패한 지금, 당신을 암살하기 전에 지부장님의 개인적 부탁으로 마지막 기회를 주기로 한 겁니다.”

“하! 기회는 개뿔. 그럴 바에는 날 죽이던가. 난 당신들같은 살인마를 도울 생각은 추호도 없어.”

말과는 달리 스티븐은 속으로 떨고 있었다. 환자의 목숨을 거두려는 것이 아닌 ‘죽음’이 자신을 이리 가까이서 반긴 것은 처음이었기에 그는 이 상황 자체를 받아들이지 못하고 있었다. 아무도 모르는 곳에서 사이비 미치광이 집단에게 살해당하는 건 사절인데. 그런 생각을 하는 동안 로렌츠가 타블렛을 꺼내 스티븐에게 화면을 보여주었다.

“이 기계가 뭔지 아십니까? 아니, 모르겠죠. 당신은 저희의 원대한 계획의 아주 작은 나사일 뿐이니까.”

화면을 툭툭 두드리며 로렌츠가 말을 이어나갔다. 요는, 저 기계로 사람의 기억을 지우고 세뇌를 할 수 있다는 것이었다. 허나 이번만큼은 특별히 쓰지 않겠단다.

“We need your mind safe and sound, doctor.”

그러니 저 기계의 사용보다는 조금 더 직접적인 방식을 사용해 보도록 할까요. 로렌츠가 말을 끝마침과 동시에 그의 뒤에 서 있던 건장한 체격의 두 남자가 각자 스티븐의 팔을 등 뒤로 돌려 밧줄로 거칠게 동여매었다.

“아, 손이랑 발 부분은 조심해. 수술을 못 하게 되면 아무짝에도 쓸모없는 인간이 될 테니까. 머리도 세게 치지 말고.”

거기만 제외하면 뭘 하든 상관없어. 즐거운 시간 보내라고, 친구들. 로렌츠가 미소를 지으며 방을 나섬과 동시에 스티븐의 복부로 구둣굽이 날아들었다. 단순한 정장 구두가 아니라 철을 덧댄 듯한 묵직함에 절로 헉, 하고 폐에서 바람이 훅 빠져나갔다. 그는 이 고통이 앞으로 자행될 폭력의 전초일 뿐이라는 것을 알고 있었기에 온몸에 들어간 힘을 빼려고 했지만, 숨 돌릴 틈도 없이 바로 이어지는 구타에 생각을 그만두었다.

며칠이 지났을까. 스티븐은 멍하니 누워 천장을 바라보았다. 숨쉬는 것조차도 폐를 찢는 듯한 고통을 주었다. 시간 감각을 거의 잃다시피한 데다가, 위장 덕에 제대로 된 음식을 소화하지 못한 지 꽤 오랜 시간이 흘렀다. 한동안 맞고 나면 그에게 내려지는 명령은 매번 똑같았다.

_‘하이드라에게 복종하라.’_

그 말을 질리도록 들었지만 스티븐은 그럴 때마다 비웃음만 날렸다. 물론 그에게 돌아오는 폭력은 당연히 그만큼 거칠었지만, 그렇다고 굴복할 마음은 추호도 없었기에 스티븐은 입술을 깨물며 그것을 버텨내었다.

며칠째일까, 그의 교도관 역할인 남자들이 방에 들어오자 자동으로 몸이 움츠러들었지만 그들은 스티븐의 구속구를 풀고 책상에 끌어다 앉히기만 했다. 물론 그의 손은 책상에 붙어 있는 수갑과 인사하는 신세가 되었지만 말이다. 남자들이 나감과 동시에 로렌츠가 가벼운 발걸음으로 들어왔다.

“오, 닥터. 그래서 기분은 어떤가요?”

로렌츠가 마치 오랜 친구를 만나는 것처럼 굴었다. 스티븐은 고개를 떨군 채로 침묵을 지켰다. 로렌츠가 그새 고분고분해졌군요, 하고 웃고는 목을 가다듬었다.

“지금 당신의 도움이 필요한 환자가 있습니다. 아마 빠른 시일 내에 수술하지 않으면 그는 죽을 거고.”

“……그래서 나한테 수술을 집도하라는 건가.”

“당신은 의사가 될 때 제네바 선언을 하지 않았던가요. 다섯 번째 항목, 기억나십니까?”

스티븐이 아무 말도 않자 로렌츠가 그의 턱을 잡아 자신의 눈을 보게 했다. 차갑게 빛나는 푸른 눈은 광신도가 가진 절대적인 믿음을 연상시켰다. 그가 단어 하나하나를 천천히 끊어서 발음했다.

**“내 의무와 환자 사이에는 나이, 장애, 종교적 지향, 민족, 성별, 국적, 정치적 성향, 인종, 성적 지향, 사회적 위치를 포함한 그 어떤 것이라도 끼어들 수 없다.”**

당신이 여기서 수술을 거부하면 뭘 어기는 걸까요? 당신의 서약을 스스로 깨뜨리고 싶으십니까? 선택하시죠, 닥터. 로렌츠의 말이 혼돈 속을 헤매이고 있던 스티븐의 귀에 속삭여졌다.

이 무의미한 저항을 끝내고 그를 살리세요. 그리고 저흰 당신의 능력을 높이 사시만, 당신의 비협조적인 태도가 지속된다면 당신의 목숨도 보장할 수 없습니다.

모든 것이 혼란스러웠다. 자신의 서약을 지켜 문자 그대로 테러리스트 집단의 일원인 사람을, 앞으로도 수많은 사람을 죽일 사람을 살릴 것인가? 아니면 서약을 깨뜨리는 한이 있더라도 죽도록 내버려 두어서 하이드라의 머릿수를 하나라도 줄일 것인가. 스티븐이 갈등하는 사이 로렌츠가 쯧, 혀를 차더니 타블렛을 꺼내 화면을 톡톡 건드리더니 스티븐에게 그것을 보여주었다. 예의 기억을 지우는 기계가 보였다. 다만 이번에는 기계에 사람이 한 명 묶여 있었고, 스티븐이 그 얼굴을 자세히 보니—

_ **“크리스틴!”** _

“그녀는 당신을 들을 수 없습니다.” 로렌츠가 즐거워 보이는 얼굴로 말했다. “하지만 당신이 계속 거부한다면, 뭐. 그녀가 당신을 들어도 별 소용이 없는 상태로 만들어 드리죠.”

5, 4, 3……. 로렌츠가 카운트다운을 시작하자 스티븐은 당황했다. 그가 1을 외치기 전에 그만! 하고 다급히 로렌츠의 말을 가로막았다.

“할게. 한다고, 그러니까 크리스틴을 놔줘. 그는 상관없는 일이잖아!”

“당신이 성공한다는 전제 하에서.”

_기억하십시오. 당신이 수술에 실패한다면 그의 목숨도 없습니다._ 수술실로 이동하는 내내 로렌츠의 말이 귀에서 떠나질 않았다. 스티븐은 이를 악물었다.

수술은 성공적이었고, 환자는 살았다. 직후 스티븐은 다른 방으로 옮겨졌다. 전에 있던 음울한 방보다 밝고 깔끔한 방이었다. 화사한 내부애는 눈길조차 주지 않은 채로 그는 깨끗한 바닥에 주저앉았다. 아무 생각도 들지 않았고 아무 생각도 하고 싶지 않았다. 그러는 사이 로렌츠가 들어왔다. 그는 스티븐을 보더니 흐음, 하고 타블렛에 몇 글자를 입력했다.

“홀로그램이 꽤 잘 작동한다고 해야겠군요.”

“잠깐, 홀로그램이라니 무슨 소리야.”

불길한 예감이 들었다. _설마, 설마 그건 아니겠지?_ 스티븐의 간절한 바램은 로렌츠의 안쓰러운 듯한, 그러나 위선적인 미소와 함께 산산이 부서졌다.

“닥터, 크리스틴 팔머는 현재 뉴욕의 메트로-제너럴 병원에서 오전 근무를 하고 있답니다. 그는 지난 며칠간 병원과 집 외에 다른 곳에 간 적이 없죠.”

로렌츠가 말을 끝마침과 동시에 방문을 탁 닫고 나갔다. 스티븐은 고개를 떨궜다. 바들바들 떨리는 주먹을 꽉 쥐며 스티븐은 그날 처음, 자신이 한 수술을 후회했다.


End file.
